


Awe

by Awriterwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, First Time, M/M, Oh, Smut, Top Harry, and because some people care about this, definitely not virgins here, first time together that is, just gonna add tags for every chapter ok gang?, more smut, not first time ever, super Harry!, super dick, super speed, super strength, ummmm, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/pseuds/Awriterwrites
Summary: Harry’s mouth tipped sideways into a crooked grin.  “See?  No big deal.”Louis shook his head and exhaled sharply.  Harry had already wormed his way into his heart, but this?  This was something else entirely.This was definitely getting Harry access into Louis’ pants.Harry laid the couch down gently and clapped his hands together, dusting them off.  “What else?”“What else?”  Louis sputtered.  “What else can you do?  What else have you been hiding from me Styles?”*****Based on this prompt: "The awe before the original of a famous painting."





	1. Awe

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Thanks @zayniam for organizing this whole shebang! And thanks for asking me to join you! 
> 
> Thank you to my darling friend @tvshows-addict for the beta work! 
> 
> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).

 

“Holy Shit.”

“It’s...it’s not really — it’s not a big deal.”

“It sure the fuck _is_.  Do it again.”

Harry’s cheeks were stained a majestic shade of pink that reminded Louis of sunsets over a mountain lake or pink sherbet scooped into a stainless steel cup, sticky sweet and begging to melt on the tongue.  It made Louis want to press his cool, dry cheek up against the soft stubble there and feel the heat warm him from the outside in.  It made him want to say things like “adorable” and “sweetheart” and pull him close and never let him go.

“Come on, Harry.   _Do it_.”

Harry sighed, loud and exaggerated, before rolling his eyes, smirking, and saying, “Fine.”

Louis held his breath as he watched Harry squat, thick thighs flexing and straining under the thin fabric of his athletic shorts.  He watched Harry bite down on his plump, kissable bottom lip and slip his large hand under the center of the sofa.  He watched as Harry’s bicep bunched and bulged under the seeming effort and he watched, miraculously, as Harry exhaled and _lifted_ the 600 pound sofa up and _over his head._

And then, just because Harry was a little shit who was apparently pretending to be _shy_ about it, Louis watched as he shifted his hand so that he was lifting the couch, over his head, without breaking a sweat...with one finger.

Harry’s mouth tipped sideways into a crooked grin.  “See?  No big deal.”

Louis shook his head and exhaled sharply.  Harry had already wormed his way into his heart, but this?  This was something else entirely.  

This was definitely getting Harry access into Louis’ pants.

Harry laid the couch down gently and clapped his hands together, dusting them off.  “What else?”

“What _else_?”  Louis sputtered.  “What else can you do?  What else have you been hiding from me Styles?”

Harry ducked his chin into his shoulder and shrugged.  He mumbled something that sounded like _icanrunreallyfasttoo._

Louis leaned forward in his seat, across the room from Harry, and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.   _Boyfriend_ .  He was still having a hard time getting used to _that_ — the fact that he got to call Harry his.  “What?”

There is a rush of air and the scent of sex and sweat and coconut hair oil.  “Lou?  Want some water?”  

Harry was calling to him from the kitchen.  

 _From the kitchen_.  As in...two rooms across the flat from where Louis was sat.

The wanker had raced to the kitchen without Louis even seeing him move.  The last he knew Harry was standing in the lounge looking like every one of Louis’ dreams come true and then...poof.  

“Fuck you!  Get back here!”  Louis yelled, a little breathless and giddy.

Harry was in front of him, not a beautiful curl out of place, before he could get the words out.  Louis stared at him in disbelief.  “What the fuck, Harry?”

Harry grinned, wide and impossibly pretty, and reached up to cup Louis’ cheek.  “Yeah.  So.  This is me.”

Louis leaned his head into the touch, the gentle intimacy of it igniting something inside of him.  “Yeah.  I — _yeah_.”  

It had happened by accident, the way these things always do.  Louis had been laying on Harry’s sofa, whining about how he really, really wanted to watch Gone With the Wind while Harry basically ignored him — in favor of doing a crossword puzzle, for God’s sake — when he dropped his eyeglasses under the couch.  They skittered under the sofa as he was flailing about, joining the dust bunnies, some errant crumbs and, Louis was pretty sure, one of his rainbow striped socks.  Within seconds Louis was elevated, about five feet — _while still on the couch_ — and Harry was bending down to retrieve the glasses.  The couch was dropped gently, the glasses put in his lap and Harry was back on his end staring down at his newspaper.

All before Louis could say “Frankly, Scarlet, I don’t give a damn.”

Louis had gawked until Harry, perhaps realizing what had just transpired, slowly let his eyes slide over to Louis, his face turning crimson and his crossword long forgotten.  In a flurry of half-truths and failed attempts at covering up the fact that he had just _lifted the couch with one hand,_ with Louis _still on it,_ Harry finally confessed.

Harry Styles, Louis’ boyfriend of approximately four weeks and some odd hours, had _superpowers_.  He was super powered.  He was...a superhero.

That had been hours ago.  Louis had asked every question that popped in his brain:

Louis:  When did you find out?  Harry:  When I was five — I lifted my mum’s car to get a basketball.  

Louis:  Who else knows?  Harry:  No one, just my family and now, you.  

Louis:  Do any ex boyfriends know?  Harry:  No, for Christ sake, Louis — what did I just say?

And so on.

Then, Louis had asked him to _perform_ .  And perform he did.  Splendidly.  He lifted Louis over his head with one hand, balancing him on the crown of his head while spinning in a circle.  He lifted the television, the refrigerator, the kitchen table (with his pinkie — _show off_ ).  And then, the couch.  Again.  And again, for good measure.

Louis was colored very impressed.  And he was more than a little turned on.  

Who wouldn’t be?  Superhero boyfriend.   _Come on._

The speed was barely a drop in the bucket.   “What else?”  Louis felt a bit like an addict.  Once he found out his boyfriend had super strength and super speed he kind of wanted to know more, and more, and more.  Until he was drunk with it.  

“Um…”  Harry pressed his full lips to the corner of Louis’ mouth.  “I can, like...stay hard.  For, um...a really long time.”

Louis coughed — right in Harry’s face.  Which wasn’t exactly polite…but, seriously?  

“What did you just say?”  Louis’ voice was barely a whisper, his cock stirring in his pants.

Harry slipped his hand into Louis’ hair, tangling his long fingers in the strands at the nape of his neck, pulling Louis’ head back so that he couldn’t look anywhere but into the electric green depths of Harry’s eyes.  “I said...I can stay _hard_.”  

Harry ran his lovely pink tongue over his lips, dazedly looking at Louis’ mouth and then back up to his eyes.  The tension between them licked at the base of Louis’ spine — spilling over into his groin and bathing him in tantalizing lust.  

“For _hours_ ,” Harry added, his breath ghosting over Louis’ lips, making him crave the taste of him, the neverending sweetness of his kiss, his mouth.  

Louis was rendered speechless.  

Harry smirked.

Fucker.

“Is that — is that why we…”

Harry nodded, dragging his eyes away from Louis’ lips so he could look deep into his eyes, making Louis squirm in his arms.  “Yeah...I didn’t know how to tell you?  So, like, I just...waited.  I mean...I _come_ , but stay hard.  And then I can, like, come again?  And still stay hard.  Like...for a really long time.   _Hours_ ”

Well, thank _God_ , Louis thought.  He was beginning to think Harry was a wait until marriage kind of guy.  Which, while admirable, wasn’t exactly Louis’ cup of tea.  

“For _hours_?”  Louis’ brain was catching up to his dick.

“Hm-hm,” Harry confirmed, tilting Louis’ head so that his neck was exposed.  Harry dragged his lips over Louis’ jawline and scraped his teeth over the tender skin of his neck.  Louis shivered as Harry’s deep voice continued, shaking Louis through and through.  “Hours and hours and hours…”

That was it.  Louis snapped and grabbed Harry’s face with both hands, smashing their mouths together.  As far as kisses went, it wasn’t exactly the most graceful or finessed — but it was fast and furious and wet and everything Louis wanted to tell Harry in that moment.   _Fuck yes.  Hard for hours.  I’m up for it Harold.  Definitely up for it._

The relief of having Harry’s mouth on his was something Louis could die trying to describe.  It was standing at the edge of dawn waiting for the new day.  It was pins and needles in the most delicious of ways.  It was _celestial_ .  It was _everything_ Louis wanted to do.

Except.  Maybe…

“Do you — “  Louis was breathing heavily, his pants growing tighter by the second.  

“Yes, yes.   _Fuck_ , yes.”  Harry grabbed at Louis’ arse and hoisted him up like he weighed nothing.  Louis may have squeaked.

Wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist, Louis nipped at Harry’s earlobe, swirling his tongue around the shell of his ear.  Harry groaned, low and deep, and Louis felt a thrill at that.  The fact that he could reduce Harry — his superhuman, magical, enchanting boyfriend— to groans and monosyllabic grunts was something that made Louis feel superhuman in his own right.

Harry walked backward, claiming Louis’ mouth again, and navigated his way down the hallway to his bedroom.  Louis had been in there before, a few times, but never for _sex_.  No, the farthest they’d gone was dry humping and one mind-fizzing handjob.  It was starting to make sense now, though, Harry had been eager to clean up right away, setting on the other end of the sofa so that his dick could...settle down.

“You just get me so hot, Lou,” Harry had said, breathless and flushed and so, so pretty — panting on his side of the couch, far far away from Louis and his roving hands and eyes.  “Can’t be too close to you...otherwise, _you know._ ”  

Louis had just shaken his head at his cute, silly boyfriend.

The puzzle was slotting into place.    

His boyfriend was a superhero.  

Who’s cock was incredibly hard and pressing into Louis’ arse at the moment.

“So like — do you fight crime?  Save the little guy?”  Louis asked, unable to help himself, despite the building pressure between his legs.  

Harry dropped him softly on the bed, rolling his eyes.  “Lou…”

“Come on!  I need to know.  Like — are you a...real superhero?”  Louis felt his eyes go wide and, while still very very turned on, he found a domestic thrill run through him.  His big strong boyfriend out saving the world.  While he...well.  He was a teacher.  So, he was saving the world in his own way.  Perspective, really.  

Sighing, Harry leaned over and dug around in his nightstand drawer for lube and a condom.  Louis’ mouth went dry.  Fucking _finally_ they were doing this.  “We prefer to be called ‘extraordinaries’.”

“What?  What the fuck are you going on about?”  Louis had almost forgotten that he’d asked a question, the lube and condom making his brain short circuit.

“We’re like, ordinary?  But with something extra?”

Louis looked up at Harry while Harry looked down at Louis.  “Okaaaay....um.  So there are others?”  He pressed his palm down to his now completely hard cock.

“Of course!  You don’t think I’d be this normal without, like, others like me — to talk to about, you know...stuff?”  Harry’s voice was full of incredulity.  Which, okay.  Not like Louis had just found out that his boyfriend was a superhero — that superheroes actually existed in the real world.  

“Well.  ‘Normal’ is debatable.”  Louis arched his eyebrow at Harry in challenge.

“You little…”  

And then Harry pounced.  Louis giggled while Harry flopped down on top of him, all dead weight and goofy boy limbs and wet lips and tickling fingers.  Soon enough, the wrestling devolved into kissing, and then rolling hips and frantic fingers and flying shirts.  Louis was hard and every inch of his skin was on fire.  Harry had that effect on him.  From the first moment their eyes locked in that coffee shop to every time they touched, kissed, looked into each other’s eyes...it was just like that.    _Always_ like that.  With Harry.

“How do you want to do this?”  Harry looked nervous all of a sudden, and Louis felt such tenderness blossom in his chest for the boy in his arms.  

From his place on the mattress, Louis pulled Harry down to kiss him, softly, assuredly.  He looked up at Harry and said, gazing at him through his eyelashes, “Let’s start with getting you off first, yeah?  See if this whole staying hard thing is real.”

Harry gave Louis a truly ridiculous wink and, with a sinful roll of his hips he muttered, “Oh it’s real baby.  It’s real.”

Louis gasped, suddenly feeling all of the air leave his lungs.  Harry’s cock was big and thick and rocking into his hard-on with madding precision and _fuck_ .  Louis needed it inside of him.   _Now_.  “Yeah, yeah.  Okay.”  

Harry slid his hands down Louis’ bare torso and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his joggers.  “May I?”

“Yes,” Louis whispered, feeling shy himself now.

Harry, always intuitive when it came to Louis, leaned down and brushed his lips over Louis’ left cheekbone, warm breath like a blanket.  “I’ve got you.”

Louis looked up at him and felt a spark of emotion that had him reeling.  This was happening.  They were really doing this.  He and Harry were going to...have sex.  Make love?  It sure felt like it.  He knew he felt more for this boy than he ever had for anyone that came before him.  He knew that he could picture a thousand tomorrows with him and even more after that.  

His joggers and pants were discarded and Harry was staring down at him like he were some kind of miracle, and it should have made him nervous, uncomfortable.  But it didn’t.  It made him feel special — worthy of Harry and his bright green eyes full of love and adoration.  

“Harry…” he breathed out, the name like a sacred prayer on his lips, spreading his leg in invitation.  “Take off your clothes, yeah?”

Harry stood up, slowly — regular ol’ human style — and pushed his shorts down to his knees, wiggling until they fell to the floor.  

He wasn’t wearing pants.  

“Christ.  Look at you.”  Louis felt honest to goodness tears spring to his eyes.  The way Harry looked...it was _breathtaking_.  

The waning late spring light was fluid and muted in shades of pink and purple and pale gold, cascading over Harry’s body like a natural spotlight, fused from starlight and fragments of the very sun itself.  Louis could see the pale hair on Harry’s arms in the illuminated glow and the softness of his hips contrasted with the hard ridges of muscle, and it was the strangest yet most perfect paradox.  The boy was beautiful.  Beautiful and his.  

The only word Louis could think of to describe what he felt, what he was thinking, in that moment was... _awe_.

He was in awe of Harry and his kindness, his complete and utter disregard for any sense of awkwardness or self-consciousness.  He was in awe of Harry’s singular beauty.  In awe of the way he held himself, the way he held Louis.  He was simply in awe of Harry.  All of him.  

It reminded him of a time when he went to a photography exhibit with his older sister.  He was only fifteen, and he felt so worldly, so _cosmopolitan_ , walking into that brightly lit, sparse space, sipping water (his sister wouldn’t let him have champagne — twat).  The photos were all of men.  All nude. All captivating.  

It was a turning point for Louis.

It was the moment he knew, deep in his soul — a kind of bone crushing, heart soaring knowing — that he was gay.  

The moment he took in Harry, completely naked and open, offering himself, his _entire_ self to Louis — it was kind of like that.  It was certainty.  It was destiny.  It was everything.

He scrambled out of his stupor and slid off the bed, up against Harry, feeling the delicious friction of skin on skin, their cocks bumping, pulling a hiss from Harry.  Louis ran his hands up Harry’s chest, reveling in the way Harry sucked in air and shivered.  He dragged his hand over the top of Harry’s shoulder, walking slowly around him, taking in every inch of his glorious body.  His back was strong and lean sloping into a narrow waist and round, defined arse cheeks.  His legs were endless and his skin was satiny smooth.  He was perfect.  

And Louis was in love with him.

Rounding the front of Harry’s body, Louis let his hands roam anywhere he wanted, while Harry stood perfectly still.  His eyes were dark, dangerous and endless, and his cock was wet at the tip, dripping down his shaft, making Louis’ mouth water.  

Digging his fingers into the meaty curve of Harry’s waist, Louis leaned up and whispered.  “Want you to fuck me.”

Harry inhaled sharply.  And that was the only warning Louis got.

Within milliseconds, Louis was on his back, head spinning, hair still billowing.  Harry was between his legs, sucking a bruise into the most sensitive part of his inner thigh — high and terribly close to his balls, right at the crease of where his arse met his inner thigh.  Louis arched his back and cried out, “Fuck, Harry!”  

Harry licked over the tender skin and then right over Louis’ balls.  He slurped one of them into his mouth and Louis saw streaks of white behind his eyelids.  The pressure was searing in his groin and he wanted Harry on him, in him, everywhere.  

“H — _Harry_.”  

Harry’s fingers were at his hole, wet and dripping — and when did that happen?  Louis couldn’t keep up.  There was something thrilling about not being able to anticipate what Harry was going to do next.  It was beyond just unpredictable...it felt a little like losing all of your senses and just _feeling_ what was coming next.

Harry’s finger slipped inside of him without warning and Louis had to bite his lip to keep from shouting.  It was an intrusion, for sure, but so, so welcome.   Apparently, superhuman speed, strength and endless erections weren’t Harry’s only talents.  He found Louis’ prostate immediately, sending Louis into shockwave after shockwave of blinding pleasure.  

“Harry, my _god_ .  Fucking.   _God_ .”  Louis could feel his toes curling and sweat gather at his hairline.  How could he feel _so_ good _so_ fast?  

Harry’s fingers were opening him up efficiently, scissoring and swirling, prodding and pulsing.  It made Louis keen with how good it felt.  So good.  He reached down and fisted the base of his cock.   _Tight_.  He didn’t want to come yet.  Not yet.

“Harry, _baby_.  Harry — “  

Harry stilled for a moment and looked up at Louis, his hair a mess, lips bitten red, cheeks flushed like spring peonies.  “Lou — “

“Feels — feels so good, H.  Just.  C’mere…”  Louis beckoned Harry closer.  

Harry pulled his fingers out of Louis’ body, making him wince from both the stretch and the emptiness.  “Hm?”  He nosed up the column of Louis’ neck, kissing and biting as he went.  Louis was losing his resolve.  Must.  Not.  Get.  Distracted.  

“Wanna — wanna get you off first.”  Louis was surprised at how hoarse his voice was, the need clogging every syllable, drowning out his normal tone, replacing it with pure desire.  

Harry leaned up and looked into Louis’ eyes.  “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”  Louis pulled Harry closer, losing himself in another scorching, endless kiss.  Harry tasted like summer and sweat and maybe, just a little, like balls.  But it was all good.  On Harry, _with_ Harry, it was good.  

Harry whined into the kiss, grinding against Louis’ thigh.  Louis could feel the wetness seeping from Harry’s cock head into his skin and fuck, that was hot.  Breaking away from the heaven that was Harry’s mouth, he whispered, “Want you to fuck my mouth.”

Harry stopped and groaned, dropping his head to the crook of Louis’ neck.  “Shit.”  

“You — is that okay?”

Harry flipped them so quickly, Louis tummy flipped like it was going down the big hill on a roller coaster.  “I _s that okay_?”  Harry asked incredulously.  

Louis looked up at him with wide eyes and was lost for a moment in the spring green intensity of Harry’s gaze.  “Yeah — Um.  Can you?”

“Louis.  I — “  Harry groaned and licked the tip of Louis’ nose, making Louis sputter in mock protest.  “Yeah.  It’s more than okay.  It’s…”  He kissed Louis softly, licking over the bow of his bottom lip.  “It’s amazing.”

Louis kissed him in earnest then, pouring his desire and every ounce of affection he had for his superhuman boyfriend into it.  Soon enough the heat of their kissing and the way their bodies seemed to ignite with every touch, every gasp, every moan, became too much.  

“Harry — come _on_.  Wanna —”

“Yeah.  yeah.”  Harry let go of Louis so he could get on his back again.  Louis gave Harry a lewd wiggle of his eyebrows and he patted his chest, indicating he wanted Harry front and center, pronto.

Harry giggled, the sound like tiny christmas bells in Louis’ ear, effortlessly straddling Louis’ chest so that his cock bobbed deliciously in front of Harry’s face.  

“Shit.  This is…”  Once he was at eye level with Harry’s superhuman cock, he found himself searching for words.  It was...well.  It was... _extraordinary_.

He’d felt it, of course, the heft of it in his hand somehow different than the glorious sight of it.  And it was _glorious_ .  A few almost artfully placed veins — and, who describes veins on a cock as artful?  Louis, apparently — and the palest pink in color.  The head was poking out from under the folds of foreskin and Louis felt heart race a little at the sight of it.  It was _cute_ .  And _hot_ .  And just so fucking _endearing_.

“What?  It’s what?”  Harry’s voice sounded small and insecure and that just wouldn’t do.  

“ _Fucking amazing_ ,” Louis breathed out, and, with a few quick maneuvers, brought Harry’s cock to his lips, feeding it into his waiting mouth.  As he sunk down over the head of Harry’s cock, neck straining, lips stretching wide, tongue wrapping around its girth, he let out a deep, _very_ indecent, moan.   He pulled Harry forward by the hips, taking him down as far as he could go, wrapping his fist around what he couldn’t get in his mouth and down his joyfully restricting throat.

“Goddamnit, _Louis_.”  Harry’s body was taut and his muscles rippled under the restraint he was using.  Louis hummed and bobbed up and down, as much as he could at the awkward angle, letting the taste, the smell, the feeling of Harry take over his senses.  

Blowing Harry had been one of Louis latest, and most vivid, fantasies.  Yet, it was nothing like what he’d imagined.  He popped off, saliva dribbling down Harry’s cock, making the way smooth and silky for his hand and rasped, “Fuck, you taste good Harry.  So fucking good.”  

Louis licked his lips and caught his breath before he spoke again,  “Want you to fuck my face now, Harry,” Louis slurred, falling back to the pillows, pulling Harry closer with firm hands on his perfect, toned, smooth arse.  

Harry let out a shuddery breath and braced one hand on the headboard behind Louis’ head.  Louis opened his mouth and watched Harry’s face carefully.  This was a memory he wanted imprinted in his mind forever.  Harry hadn’t even come yet and he looked blissed out beyond belief — wrecked and beautiful and disheveled in a way that made him look like divinity and sin all at once.

Louis nodded and stuck his tongue out and that was all the invitation Harry needed.  Slowly, _slowly_ , he started thrusting into Louis’ mouth, shallow and steady.  Louis hummed and tasted a generous blurt of precome.  He gurgled a little and Harry threw his head back and bit his lip, an obscene moan spilling from his mouth.  He looked so good, Louis thought.  Chest flushed, eyes closed, hand loosely fisted around his gigantic cock.  

Only about half of it fit in Louis’ mouth before it bumped the back of his throat.  

Harry was being quite the gentleman, polite little thrusts that had his thighs quivering and his chest quaking.  Louis knew what kind of control that took — to not just ravage something you wanted so badly.  He knew, of course, because that’s how he’d felt from the minute he’d laid eyes on Harry Styles.

Harry had just about pulled all the way out when Louis turned his head and rasped, “Lube...lube.”  

Harry felt around behind him and came back with the bottle, handing it to Louis with a question in his eyes.  Louis opened it and poured some into his right hand, rubbing it around his fingers.  “Come on.  Fuck my mouth, Styles.”

Harry grinned.  “As you wish.”  His cock was a deeper shade of rose now, a slight twitch giving away how far gone he was.  

This time, when Harry fed his cock into Louis’ mouth, Louis grabbed Harry’s arse firmly with both hands, slipping his wet fingers into his crack, zeroing in on Harry’s tight hole.  He ran his index finger around the edges and felt Harry convulse, a stream of come hitting the back of his throat.  Louis nodded and started to push and pull Harry as best as he could, hoping Harry knew he was saying _get rough with me, go on, I won’t break.  I might even like it._

Harry understood.

Snapping his hips, Harry picked up the rhythm, brutalizing the back of Louis’ throat in rapid, blunt bumps of his cock against the soft give of throat there.  Louis fucked his finger sharply into Harry’s tight heat, just the tip of his finger sinking inside with every pass backward of the other man’s sinuous body, making Harry swear and moan louder and louder.  Louis could tell he was close, could tell by the way his body was moving on its own now, chasing its release, rendering Harry helpless to the building pressure.

Louis upped the game.

He sucked harder and rolled his tongue faster, getting Harry’s cock messier and dribbling precome and spit all over himself.  He sputtered and gagged and moaned and every single noise he made caused Harry’s cock to twitch and blurt and made his hips rock deeper and deeper into Louis’ mouth, Louis’ throat.

“F — _fuck_!”  

That was the only warning Louis got, and it wasn’t like he really needed one, he’d been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

Harry was spilling down his throat, holding him still with one hand tangled into his hair, his body flexed and immobile, a litany of equal parts praise and visceral curse words tumbling from his mouth like rainwater.  Louis took what he could and let the rest run out of his mouth, all while trying to make it as good for Harry as possible.

True to his word, Harry pulled out of Louis’ mouth still as hard as and rigid as if Louis hadn’t just tried to suck the life out of him.

Louis own cock was beginning to feel painful, he’d been hard so long.  As if he could read Louis’ mind, Harry slid down Louis’ body, lining his superhuman cock up with Louis’ opening.  “You ready for me?”  Harry’s voice was husky and spent, the only indication that he’d just come like a virtual porn star down his boyfriend’s throat.

“God, _yes_ .  I — I’m ready.  Please Harry, _please_.  Fuck me.”  Louis should have been embarrassed at how desperate he sounded.  But he really wasn’t.  He needed Harry inside of him, wanted to feel every inch of him filling him up, making him scream from how good, how hard, how fucking amazing he felt.

The air was punched out of him when Harry thrust into him in one long deep push.  “Fuck!  Harry!” He cried out, the ecstasy of the moment completely eclipsing everything else.  

Harry was still for a moment and Louis realized, with incredible disbelief, that he was coming.  Again.

“Fuck,” Harry ran his mouth over Louis’ chin, smashing their bodies together and then kissing him fiercely.  Louis met his tongue and kissed him back, feeling the burning desire spiral inside of him, through him and then out of him — manifesting itself in their kiss.  “You feel so good,” Harry breathed out, the words falling into Louis’ mouth.  

Louis groaned and rocked his hips, the slight pressure against his prostate sending sparks up his spine.  Harry looked deep into his eyes and whispered, “Let me take care of you.”

Louis thought he could get lost in those eyes.  Fuck, he felt lost in everything about Harry.  The way Harry did little things like put his hand on the small of his back when they walked in a room, or rubbed his feet after a long day at work.  Or when he made him popcorn with m&m’s when they watched a movie.  He was sweet.  And so, so sexy it made Louis’ head spin.  Everything from his lips to the cords on his neck when he laughed to the way he smelled.  

Louis was so, so in love with him.  

Slowly, Harry started to move inside of Louis.  His hips moved in these beautiful little figure eight’s that made noises come out of Louis he didn’t even know he could make.  There was a languidness to his movements, a sort of sensual language that Louis was learning right there, in the moment, on Harry’s lavender sheets in his bedroom that smelled of vanilla candles and Hugo Boss cologne.  

Harry pushed up to his elbows so that he could look at Louis and he cradled his face in his hands; his big, warm hands that spanned Louis’ cheeks and made him feel treasured, loved — protected.  

“Louis — “

Harry’s hips were still moving, the pace picking up so that Louis needed to bend his legs, plant his feet on the mattress and push up into the solid, penetrating spearing heat of Harry.  “Harry...you — _god_ , you feel so good.”

“Louis —” Harry said again as he searched his eyes.  Louis watched as Harry formed words with his gaze, the unfathomable depth of raw emotion like a sea, stormy yet tranquil at the same time, the ebb and flow a wonder to Louis.  “I — I love you.”

The words were slow and deep, just like the movements of Harry’s dick inside Louis’ body.  Louis whined and wrapped his arms tight around Harry’s neck, crashing their mouths together.  The kiss was hurried and almost frantic until Louis pulled away.  “I love you Harry.  I love you too.”

Harry sighed into Louis’ mouth and kissed him again, and again, and again until Louis couldn’t breathe and he didn’t want to breathe, he kept wanting to be kissed by this man on him, in him, surrounding him in every way.  He wanted to kiss him until his lips were numb, until he couldn’t cling to consciousness anymore.  

Of course, that’s when Harry decided to put his superhuman cock to good use.  

Louis was slammed into, the pressure and angle exactly right, making him shout out a choked off moan.  Harry did it again.  And again, and again until Louis felt yellow spasms of fireworks exploding underneath his skin, lighting his blood on fire, making him arch his back and bare his throat and yell out a long tortured moan, “ _Harry_!”

Then, he was shooting off between them, completely untouched, staring into his boyfriend’s eyes.  His orgasm was intense and long, Harry fucking into him hard and fast the entire time.  Louis felt nearly blind from the intensity of the release, his vision blurred and mind clouded.  He had never been fucked so hard and so well in his entire life.  

Fuck, it felt good.

“H — _Harry_ ,” Louis whined and then, Harry shoved in hard and deep before coming again himself, his body locked up and completely covering every inch of Louis.  Louis could _feel_ him pulsing inside of him and he felt closer to him in that moment than with any other human being ever.  It felt a bit like stars aligning or some other cosmic marvel.  It was enough to make Louis feel like he could fly, soar high above the earth, straight into outer space.  

Louis realized that Harry was coming for the third time in a relatively short period of time.  And he still wasn’t completely soft.  

 _Damn_.

Harry whispered, “I love you, I love you, I love you…” into Louis’ mouth, Louis doing his best to capture each word and save it deep inside of himself, like a gift.  

Louis was deliriously happy.  He was sated.  And maybe still a little in shock that his boyfriend had super powers,  that included a super dick.

He was planning on thinking up all of the devious things he could do with said super dick the day after.  The following day, when he woke in Harry’s arms and maybe, just maybe, tried to capture Harry sleeping in a photo — in hopes of immortalizing that twinkle of magic that he had that made Louis fall in love with him.  Made Louis feel totally and completely in awe of him.  

 

 

  
  
  



	2. Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Louis needs Harry to just slow down. And then he does.

It’s a little weird finding out your boyfriend has super powers.

It’s a little weirder finding out he uses them to like, fight crime, save the world and shit.

It was unpredictable.  And not in a way that made life exciting.  It was...hard sometimes.

“Will you be home for dinner tonight, Haz?”  Louis was stuffing things into his backpack, knowing that there was no way he’d ever get it to all fit in there, but he was hopeful just the same. He heard a disturbing crunch and then a crinkle and he was fairly certain a bag of crisps just exploded, undoubtedly spraying crumbs all over his World Lit homework.

Harry breezed through the living room — literally breezed through, Louis barely catching sight of him as he flew from room to room getting his own shit ready for the day.  “Don’t know,” his boyfriend answered breathlessly, appearing out of nowhere to peck him on the lips.

Louis started and then groaned.  How many times did he have to tell him not to do that?  Almost gives him a heart attack every time.  Louis sighed and looked up into Harry’s bright green eyes — they glowed they were so fucking green sometimes (another superhero thing, apparently).  

“Harry…”

“I know, I know.  Sorry.  I didn’t…”  Harry put his big hands on Louis’ soft hips.  Louis can’t help it but he melted into the touch, melted into Harry.  “I know you don’t like that.”  

Louis pressed closer, closing his eyes for a moment.  Life with Harry was incredible.  Fast paced, fun, romantic.  Did he mention  _ fast _ ?  

“Babe.  I know.  Just.”  Harry’s lips on his felt like long nights and endless tomorrows — like the past and the future all rolled up into one intoxicating drug.  He wanted to drown in it.  In Harry.  “Just need to slow down sometimes, you know?”

Louis felt Harry nod, his lips sliding along Louis’ own, his hands squeezing at Louis’ flesh firmly.  “Ok, Lou.  Ok.”  

Louis gave himself a moment, just one moment, to revel in the smell of Harry, the feel of him.  He let himself remember all of the wonderful things he loved about Harry, all of the things that made Harry so, so perfect for him.  His heart soared in that moment and his pulse quickened.

_ Harry _ .

Harry kissed Louis on the forehead and whispered, “Gotta go.”

And then...he was just... _ gone _ .

Too fucking fast and moving at the speed of light and all that was left behind was the clean scent of his green tea shower gel and a flurry of cat fur swirling through the air like an air borne tornado.  Stanley, their black and white short-haired cat, looked up from the back of the sofa with an unimpressed tilt of his feline head.  He turned away and went back to sunning himself, leaving Louis alone with his thoughts.  

Yeah.  Life with Harry was pretty great.  But sometimes Louis wished things would just slow down a little.

***

“Lou?  Babe?”

Louis groaned and pushed the intruder away.  Fucking fucker.  Fuck.

He was tired.  And irritable.

School sucked.  His part time job sucked.  And he had to eat dinner alone in front of the tv earlier that night because Harry got caught up in “work”  — whatever  _ that  _ meant.  Louis was still unsure of the particulars of Harry’s employment — but it sucked too.  Everything sucked today.

Louis was in a mood.

It was only being made worse by some fucker waking him up.

“Fuck you.”  His voice sounded gruff and far away as he pushed the heavy, solid body away from him.

He heard a soft chuckle and then “Babe.  Wake up.  Come on…”

_ Harry _ .

Hm...Harry always made things better.

He still didn’t move.  

He heard Harry mutter something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like “faker” but he didn’t stir until he felt Harry’s arms slip under his neck and knees.  Harry’s biceps flexed underneath him as he went up into the air, safe in Harry’s hold.  “Fuck, Lou.  I’m tired.  Can’t always carry you to bed like this, you know.”

Louis smirked in his “sleep”, knowing that Harry most definitely could carry him to bed like this.  Every night for the rest of their natural lives if Louis so desired it.  Harry loved him.  He’d do anything for Louis.  Even if it meant carrying him to bed while Louis pretended to be asleep.

Not that Louis was manipulative or anything.

“Haz?”

“Yeah, yeah.  It’s me.”  Harry’s voice told Louis he wasn’t fooling anyone.

Harry laid Louis gently on the bed, pulling his socks off his feet and then his loose track pants.  Louis heard Harry’s sharp intake of air when he saw that Louis wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Gotcha.

“Lou.”

Louis opened one sleepy eye and saw Harry slipping a hand inside his own pants, his jeans already opened and shoved down over the swell of his fine,  _ very super-fine _ , arse.  “Harry?  When did you get home?”

Louis thought he’d play it up a little while longer.

“You’re not wearing underwear Louis.  Bad — ”  Harry gulped, he actually  _ gulped _ , “bad boy.”  Harry chastised, removing the rest of his clothing faster than Louis’ eyes could track.  

Louis exhaled and arched his back, yawning and running his fingers up over his torso, bunching his long sleeved t-shirt up to his neck so his hardened nipples peaked in the cool air.  He rolled one idly between his fingertips and heard Harry’s shuddery breath.

“Lou…”  he sounded a little closer, yet farther away — a little farther gone, outside of himself.  A little more like — Louis getting what he wanted.

Harry crawled between Louis’ legs, his nearly hard cock rubbing up the inside of Louis’ thigh, until he could press their torsos together.  Louis groaned at the sensation of all that hot, hot skin sliding along his.  He loved Harry so, so much.  Loved everything about him, but especially loved the way his satiny smooth skin felt before they even kissed, before they even touched each other.   _ Magic _ .  

“Harry.”  Louis sighed into Harry’s mouth, the other boy pushing his tongue in straight away — making Louis moan at the intrusion.  

Kissing Harry, whether it was a small kiss good morning or a deep, passionate  _ let-me-fuck-you-fucking-now  _ kind of kiss was nothing short of miraculous.  It made Louis all hot and twitchy, feeling it from his toes through his groin and right to the very center of him.  Harry’s lips, his kiss, all of him, got to Louis everytime.  

Harry kissed along Louis’ jawline, licking and biting all of Louis’ favorite places.  In a few years of being together Harry knew  _ all  _ of the spots.  Knew exactly how to get to Louis fast and hard, as exacting and calculating as a cold war spy.  Louis couldn’t get enough of it.  

“Louis…”  Harry’s voice in Louis’ ear was like sweet, thick fudge, dripping down inside of Louis in slow, spine tingling, rivulets, making Louis hard, breathing heavy writhing up against the longer boy on top of him.  

“Hm?”  Louis scrabbled for Harry’s hips and arse as he sought friction.  Any kind of friction would be good.   _ Any _ .  

“Remember this morning...when you said you wanted me to slow down a little?”

Louis made a noncommittal noise.  Who knew what the fuck Harry was on about — certainly not Louis, not when Harry’s thigh felt so fucking good rubbing up against his hard-on and his hands felt like heaven on his skin and his breath was in his ear.  What he really wanted was Harry’s mouth on him like  _ yesterday _ .

“Lou.”  Harry’s tone was more demanding, more firm.

“ _ What _ ?”  Louis wasn’t necessarily aggravated. But he was getting aggravated.

“Remember, this morning —” 

“Yes,  I remember.”  Louis snapped, running his hands up over Harry’s broad, strong back, feeling the ripple of muscles shift under his palm.  His boyfriend was so fit.

Harry pushed up off of Louis, his body held above so that Louis couldn’t continue the process of getting off against his very, very fit super hero boyfriend.  He whispered into Louis’ mouth, “Gonna fuck you baby.”

Louis keened, the deep, rough sound of Harry’s voice zipping right through him like a current of white hot electricity.  

“Gonna fuck you baby — deep and slow.  So slow you’re gonna beg me for it — gonna beg me to go faster, but…”  Louis felt the world tip sideways as Harry flipped him over, driving a harsh breath from his lungs.  Harry pulled his arse apart, breathing hot and moist over his quivering hole.  “But I’m not gonna, Lou.  I’m gonna fuck you so slow you’ll…”  Louis shouted when he felt the wet swipe of Harry’s perfect tongue over his entrance.  “Scream from how good it feels, how it fucking drives you wild.”

Louis pushed his fully hard cock down against the mattress, moaning loud and high, pushing his arse backward toward the wet heat of Harry’s filthy mouth.  “Harry.   _ Please _ .  Fuck.  Please.”  

“That’s right baby.  So pretty when you beg for me.”  Harry was just teasing him now, his tongue pointed and circling the ring of muscle that Louis could feel contracting with how badly he wanted it to be breached.  He shivered as Harry breathed over him, as Harry gripped his arse cheeks, firm and hard, pulling him open, exposing him to the air.  

“Haz!”  Louis cried out when, suddenly, Harry fucked his tongue deep inside of him, the slippery, wet feel of it like — like rainwater slapping down against a ravaged desert.  He could feel his body responding immediately, pulling Harry deeper.  Harry moaned around Louis’ entrance, the reverberations only serving to make Louis feel more unhinged, more wanton.  Fucking his tongue in and out, Harry slurped as he sucked Louis’ rim, his tongue rolling inside his body, thick and heavy, making Louis squirm against the mattress.  Harry yanked Louis’ hips up — the fucker, Louis knew it took next to nothing for him to maneuver him like that— making Louis groan at the loss of the mattress underneath his twitching cock.

Louis wasn’t sure how long Harry worked him over with his tongue, but one thing was for certain, he needed Harry’s cock inside of him.  He needed it like he needed oxygen in his lungs and like he needed beer with his pizza.  He needed to get dicked by Harry Styles like nobody’s business.

“Haz!  Please!”  He was aware of the desperation in his voice, was sure Harry was aware of it as well, as he chuckled from between Louis’ dripping wet arse cheeks.  Louis could feel his cock throb between his legs and knew, just  _ knew _ , he was leaking precome from his cock steadily now.  “Please, Harry, darling.  Pleasepleasepleaseplease…”

Now, Louis knew he was blatantly begging for Harry’s cock — knew he was silently (or not so silently) begging to be fucked into next week — but when Harry pulled away from his arse he almost turned around and slapped him upside the head.  “Harry!”  He was so far gone, he needed something to fill him and Harry’s tongue was as good as anything.

“I know, I know.  I’ve got you baby.  Gonna…”  Louis heard Harry pull out the lube from their bedside table, the dribble of cold liquid slipping between his cheeks a cold, welcome, diversion.  Roughly, Harry smeared the thick substance around his aching hole and thrust one finger in deep and hard.

“ _ Fuck _ !”  Louis shouted, Harry’s finger inside of him felt amazing.  Two or three would be even better.

As if he could read Louis’ brain, Harry thrust inside Louis’ body two, then three times before adding a second finger.  “Feel so good, baby,” Harry moaned, the words muffled against the skin of Louis’ back.

Louis heard the slur in Harry’s voice, knew he was jacking himself slowly with his other hand, he could hear the wet slurp of it coming from behind him, feel the head of his cock bump the back of his thigh.  He wasn’t too concerned.  Harry and his super dick could take a beating and come back for more.  And more.  And more.  And more...well, you get the idea.

Three fingers.

Three fingers that were spreading and swirling and fucking inside of him with wet sound after pornographic wet sound.  “Harry — fucking hell.  Fuck me  _ baby _ . Come on, already.  Need you…”

“Shh…”  Harry draped himself over Louis’ back, his torso slick with sweat, sliding against Louis’ skin in the most sinful of ways.  “Gonna fuck you now, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah.  Yes.  God,  _ please _ , Harry.  Fuck me.”  Louis babbled and fucked his arse backward onto nothing because Harry, the wanker, had taken his thick perfect fingers out of his arse.  

Harry bit down, hard, on Louis’ shoulder, driving a wild yelp from the body pinned underneath him.  Louis thrashed and heard the squirting of lube again, feeling the head of Harry’s cock at his hole.

“Fuck, yes.  Fuck.   _ Harry _ .”

Slowly, so fucking, heart-wrenchingly slow, Harry pushed inside Louis.   _ Deep _ .  And then he just...stayed perfectly still.  

Louis groaned and pushed backward, positively aching for Harry to move.  Harry slapped his arse sudden and hard — but not  _ too _ hard — making Louis whine at the excruciating pleasure of it.  “Don’t move.”  Harry’s voice was firm, but there was a tremor in it that made Louis realize how hard it was for Harry to control himself. 

Sometimes, Louis knows, Harry had a really hard time restraining himself when he was buried deep inside Louis like this.  Sometimes, Harry fucked him so fast Louis had to brace himself against the headboard (they’ve broken two during such occasions).  Sometimes —  _ most  _ of the time — Harry held Louis an inch or two above his cock, keeping him still, trapping his arms with one strong arm across his chest, while he drove up inside of Louis faster than human eyes can track — drilling Louis’ prostate at a rate that had him spilling within mere seconds.  

Today was  _ not  _ one of those days.

Harry’s hips were making these lazy deep circles, his dick filling Louis up in such a way that he could hardly breathe.  He heard himself make a strangled sound as Harry breathed in his ear.  “Baby.  You feel —” Harry punched in deep, driving air from Louis’ chest, “so —” another punch of his hips, Louis cock spurting precome between his tummy and the bed, “fucking good.”  

“ _ Please _ .”  Louis couldn’t form words, couldn’t  _ think  _ clearly.  He needed more.  Needed Harry to fuck him properly. Fuck him hard and fast.  “ _ Please _ .”

“I know, baby.  Promise, I’ll take care of you.”

Then, he was being hauled up and backward to his knees, onto Harry’s lap, the fullness greater now, Harry that much more deep.  “Nnggh…”  He moaned, the sound trapped in the back of his throat, as Harry groaned at the same time.  So full.  So deep. 

Harry started undulating his hips in round, maddeningly slow, figure eights, his cock rubbing against and into, against and into, against and into Louis’ spot.  It made him see stars.  But Harry never increased his pace, he just ground  _ deep  _ inside of Louis, never pulling out, never thrusting out and in, just staying  _ deep _ .  His arm was hooked under Louis’ right armpit, across his chest and holding Louis in place with a firm hand on his opposite shoulder.

“ _ F — fuck _ .”  Louis gritted out, feeling completely wasted, immobilized by Harry’s arm, Harry’s hand, Harry’s  _ cock _ .  

“Baby.  You can —  _ fuck _ .”  Harry’s legs were shaking.  Louis couldn’t tell if it was because he was close or because it was getting harder and harder to hold back from just fucking into Louis like a jackhammer.  “You can come, baby.  Come on.”

Louis whined and threw his head back to Harry’s shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut hard against the onslaught of sensation.  It felt so different, was the thing — felt so full, so completely full of Harry.  Harry’s dick and Harry’s love — his heart hammering in his chest as he thought of the implications, the reason Harry was fucking him like this.  “H —  _ Harry _ .”  Louis pleaded and Harry knew, just  _ knew _ , what Louis needed.

Harry’s big rough hand wrapped around Louis’ dripping cock, smoothing up over the head and smearing wetness down his shaft.  He started sliding up and down Louis’ prick, slow and tight, in time with the smooth, deep movements of his hips.

It felt like flying through fucking outer space — Louis’ head was so light and airy, so spaced out and completely lost to all of it.  All of Harry.  Harry’s cock driving deeper, deeper, deeper.

“Fuck!   _ Harry _ !”  And then Louis was coming.  

He fucked up into Harry’s hand one last time and shot off, thick and hard, over Harry’s fist, stripes of come hitting his chin, spurting out over the bed, some of it flying over the flat surface of the headboard, a drop landing on the swell of his bottom lip.  There was come  _ everywhere _ .  Louis couldn’t remember the last time he came so much and so hard.  

Harry saw the come land on Louis mouth, of course he did, superhuman eyesight and all, and he wrenched his head forward so that he could lick over Louis’ bottom lip and that was all it took and Harry was joining him, groaning deep and hoarse in Louis’ ear, filling him with his own hot release, body contracting, shuddering, squeezing Louis’ back to his front forcefully — holding him in place so he could claim him, mark him the way he wanted to.

They panted in tandem, the aftershocks roaring through them like twin flames, burning bright, a complete sense of euphoric exhaustion making every one of Louis’ cells feel completely spent.  

“Baby.”  Harry whispered, his voice shot.  He released his hold on Louis, the action like cutting a cord, his body slumping forward, every muscle weak and spent.  

Louis groaned as Harry’s erection slipped out of him (fucking superdick — always hard, always ready).  Harry flopped next to Louis, hot and sweaty and smelling every bit like the incredible sex they just had.  

“ _ Jesus _ .”  Louis finally found his voice, the curse whispered into the humid air between them.

Harry was quiet, the only sound the steady rasp of his breath against Louis’ shoulder.  Louis turned his head slowly, limbs sluggish and he felt like he was moving through quicksand.  It was completely and utterly gross, but he was contemplating not showering.  He’d be sorry in the morning.  Or maybe his sweet, loving superhero boyfriend would clean him up.  If he batted his eyelashes and said please.  Maybe.

He heard Harry take a deep breath.  “Haz?”

“Hm?”

“Slow, eh?”

“Slow.”  Harry’s voice was slow like dripping honey into hot tea, his hand laying gently on Louis’ stomach, grounding him, keeping him in place.

Louis stretched, the delicious feeling of post-sex endorphins making everything feel loose and tingly.  He smiled, rolled to his side and leaned closer, licking into Harry’s mouth without warning.  Harry groaned and kissed him back, their mouths still overheated and messy but so, so good.  

“Slow,” Louis repeated.

Harry bit down lightly, just a scrape of teeth, over Louis’ bottom lip.  “Hm,” he hummed.  

“I like it,” Louis said finally.  

Harry smiled against his chin, pulling him closer, wrapping them together like strands of DNA, inexplicable, miraculous, completely intertwined and inseparable.  “Don’t get used to it,” Harry warned.

And Louis wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think! And come find me on tumbr [here](http://a-writerwrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
